Mario Party Survivor
by ElectricPartyBoy
Summary: Bowser is the host of Mario Party Survivor! Survivor, Mario Party style! Twenty contestants will compete on an island for one million coins. Find out who can survive the island and who can win one million coins!


**AN: This story is a parody of the Mario Party series and the reality show Survivor. Rated MA for sexual references and other content that may not be suitable for children. Many characters will be OOC. This story is meant for comedy purposes, so please do not be offended by any of the jokes conatained in this story. Please enjoy chapter one of Mario Party Survivor!**

Bowser: *Laugh's evily* Hello and welcome to Mario Party Survivor! I am your evil host, the on, the only, King of the Koopas, Bowser! We have twenty contestants who will be competing for one million coins this season! They will be living on this island for 40 days! Every three days or so, someone will be voted out! The last person standing will be declared the winner! Now let's meet our twenty contestants!

*A plane flies over the beach and drops a cage filled with the contestants in front of Bowser*

Bowser: And here they are now!

Mario: Bowser! Let us out of here! *Kicks the cage*

Peach: *Hugs Mario* What's going on? I'm scared.

Mario: *Touches Peaches butt* It's okay baby, I'll protect you. Now Bowser, what are we doing here?

Bowser: All of you have been chosen to be contestants on my reality show, Mario Party Survivor!

Peach: A reality show? *Fixes her hair*

Toad: If you wanted us to be on your show, why did you have to kidnap us?

Bowser: They said if I wanted to host a show, I needed some contestants so... I just kidnapped you guys. So will you guys be my reality show contestants?

Mario: Yeah, sure, why not?

Bowser: Great! Now lets meet our contestants. It wouldn't be Mario Party with out Mario!

Mario: *Waves to the camera* It's a me, Mario, and I'm a gonna kick all your asses!

Bowser: Next up, we have the lovley Princess Peach!

Peach: *Poses for the camera* Make sure to get my good side, and by good side, I mean my boobs! *Sticks her boobs out*

Bowser: Also competing, the brother of Mario, it's Luigi!

Luigi: So you're telling me, we're going to be living on this island, by ourselves? *Chatters teeth* But there's a lot of scary things in the jungle... Especially at night time!

Bowser: Peach isn't the only princess this season! Give it up for Princess Daisy!

Daisy: *Punches Luigi's arm* God Luigi, you are such a scardey cat! *Drags Luigi away*

Bowser: We also have a couple of mushroom heads here... Toad and Toadette!

Toad: *Runs in front of the camera* Wow! We're gonna be on TV!

Toadette: This is the coolest thing to ever happen to me! *Waves at the camera* Hi mom!

Bowser: Mario's second favorite green thing after his brother...

Luigi: Hey!

Bowser: It's Yoshi!

Yoshi: *Runs out* Yoshi, Yoshi, yahoo! I can't wait to start competing!

Bowser: Next up, we have everyone's favorite stinky, hairy, monkey man! Give it up for Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong: *Punches Bowser in the face* I'm an ape motherfucker!

Bowser: *Stands up rubbing his face* You're lucky I'm a nice host who won't disqualify you for that! I'll just get you back with super crazy challenges!

Donkey Kong: *Sticks his tongue out*

Bowser: I hate that guy... Now next up, we have Birdo!

Birdo: *In a deep voice* It's a please to be here.

Yoshi: *Whispers to Mario* Look at her... She's beautiful!

Mario: Woman? Yoshi, you do know Birdo's a transvestite, right?

Yoshi: *Stares at Brido with hearts coming out of his eyes*

Mario: Yoshi? Yoshi? *Snaps his fingers in Yoshi's face*

Bowser: Next we have the smartest guy in the Mushroom Kingdom, Proffessor Elvin Gadd!

E. Gadd: Hello Bowser. It's a pleasure to be here! I'm glad you picked me to be a contestant. I will not dissapoint! I will go far in this game with my high IQ and inventing skills.

Bowser: Alright enough of those 'good guys'. Lets get some bad guys in here! Next up, Wario!

Wario: *Walks out really sweaty* Man, it's hot out here... Is there going to be any air conditioning?

Bowser: No dude. It's Survivor. You sleep outside...

Wario: What? Are you kidding me?

Bowser: Afraid not.

Wario, but what about food? Please tell me we're going to have food.

Bowser: There's food. You just have to get it yourself.

Wario: What?

Bowser: You won't be suffering alone Wario because you're best friend Waluigi is here as well!

Waluigi: Hey everybody!

Wario: He's not my best friend. Not after he watched me taking a shower...

Waluigi: *Blushes* I couldn't resist!

Bowser: We also have a couple of undead contestants competing. Boo and Dry Bones!

Boo: *Turns visible and scares Wario* Boo!

Wario: Waaaa! *Falls down* Hey, don't scare me like that!

Boo: *Laughs and turns invisivble*

Dry Bones: *Runs out* Hey guys! I'm really excited to be... *Trips and falls apart* Here...

Bowser: Also competing will be me secretary. Kamek!

Kamek: *Walks out* This better count as a paid vacation you oversized Koopa!

Bowser: Don't worry Kammy, you will... If you survive. *Evil smile*

Kamek: *Waves her wand at Bowser* You better! As soon as this is all over, I'm using that money to retire!

Bowser: Our next contestant is one close to my heart... My son, Bowser Jr.!

Bowser Jr.: *Runs out* I'm gonna kick their butts dad! *Kicks and punches the air* I'll show them not to mess with us!

Bowser: That's my boy! *Hugs Bowser Jr.*

Toad: That's not fair! It's an unfair advantage. It's obvious he's going to get special treatment.

Bowser: *Breath's fire at Toad* I'm the host of this show, not you!

Toad: *Hides behind Toadette* I'm sorry Bowser... I'll be good!

Bowser: You better be! Next contestant is very handy with a tool. It's Hammer Bro.!

Hammer Bro.: What's up guys? *Throws his hammer in the air and catches it*

Waluigi: *Stares at Hammer Bros. pants* That's a big hammer...

Hammer: *Throws his hammer at Waluigi* Thanks.

Bowser: Next contestant is kind of shy. Try not to make him uncomfortable. It's Shy Guy!

Shy Guy: *Walks out* Uh... hi. I'm Shy Guy and I, uh... *Runs away*

Bowser: You'll get a chance to talk to him later. Next up is our oldest contestant. Meet Monty Mole!

Monty Mole: Just call me Monty. *Stands next to the other contestants*

Yoshi: *Bumps Monty Mole* Whoops, sorry.

Monty Mole: Get away from you! Are you trying to feel me up? Are you one of them 'homosexuals'?

Yoshi: I'm not... *Looks at Waluigi*

Bowser: Now it's time for our final contestant. She's a nineteen year old waitress and enviormental activist, Wiggler!

Wiggler: *Walks out* Hi everybody! This is going to be so much fun! It'll be nice getting back in touch with nature.

Bowser: Now that we've met our twenty castaways, it's time to split you into two tribes. The first challenge will determine which tribe you will be a part of, but you'll have until next time on Mario Party Survivor!

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought, who your favorite contestant is, challenge suggestions of you've got them. Next chapter will be up in the next few days.**


End file.
